<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Better?" by Klance_Goldmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460190">"Better?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Goldmine/pseuds/Klance_Goldmine'>Klance_Goldmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Keith, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Stupid argument, bi lance, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, multiple kisses, not really angst, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Goldmine/pseuds/Klance_Goldmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance had a ridiculous drabble that leaves Lance in a mood. Maybe a kiss or two can make it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Better?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kissing is the language of love, wanna have a conversation?"</p><p>Keith was sitting on top a plump couch, a large, heavy blanket draped over him. The added weight from Lance dropping himself beside him caused the couch to dip. He moved his gaze from the blazed fire erupted in the fire place only a few feet away, glancing at Lance's smug expression.</p><p>"No," he mumbled lamely, ignoring the slight heat he felt, tinting his cheeks.</p><p>Lance moved under the blanket, moving close to the other boy til there were no room in between them. </p><p>"Why not?" He asked with a pout while his arm slingged around the others waist. </p><p>"Because," Keith said, scooting to the other end of the couch, yanking the blanket away and readjusting himself to get comfortable. </p><p>"That isn't an answer," Lance pointed out, moving back towards the other, sitting on top of the blanket.</p><p>Keith huffed, trying to yank the blanket away but Lance not only was sitting on top of it, his hands gripped it tightly as well. "Cut it out, idiot."</p><p>"I will if you give me something in return."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Oh, come on! You know what I'm implying!"</p><p>"Do I though?"</p><p>"Fine, be that way," Lance muttered, moving to the other end of the couch, letting his boyfriend keep the blanket. He faced away from Keith, not saying a word.</p><p>"Lance?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Lance, I'm sorry."</p><p>Still, nothing.</p><p>"Can you at least look at me?"</p><p>Lance shook his head, his arms crossed in front of his chest.</p><p>Keith tried and failed to let guilt overtake him then stood up, ditching his blanket and walked over to Lance, standing in front of him. He tapped his shoulder, Lance doing nothing in response.</p><p>Frustrated, he tapped again, still getting nothing.</p><p>Keith leaned forward, pressing his lips against the boys cheek, watching his cheeks overcome with a pretty shade of pink as his lips slowly lingered when pulling back.</p><p>"You still mad at me?" Keith asked.</p><p>Lance turned to face him and playfully tapped his chin. "Hm, I dunno. I may need another."</p><p>Keith rolled his violet eyes but did so, kissing his other cheek this time, Lance's cheeks only becoming a darker shade of pink. Then Keith went further, kissing every spot if his face, his soft yet chapped lips sending tingles to the others spine, his stomach churning with butterflies, happily dancing inside as he received this love.</p><p>The last final kiss was placed right on his lips, their favorite spot to get kisses wether they be quick pecks or passionate make out sessions.</p><p>Lance's arms had found their way around Keith's neck, pulling him onto his lap then sliding his hands around the boys waist, deepening the kiss as his head titled. The kiss erupted like fireworks, the longer it lasted the better it got. </p><p>Before it could go on much longer, the taller boy pulled back, smirking just a tad at the flushed yet satisfied look on the others face.</p><p>"Better?" Keith asked again.</p><p>"Very."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>